1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental lamp, and particularly to an ornamental lamp which is furnished with a device to prevent the clasper becoming luxated from the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional ornamental lamp string for Christmas, a long lamp string usually comprises a plurality of short lamp strings connected in series; each short lamp string includes a plurality of sockets mounted with bulbs respectively; each short lamp string includes a flickering bulb, which is used as a switch to control the power supply go the rest bulbs in the string so as to have the whole lamp string flickered as an ornamental means.
In another conventional ornamental lamp string for Christmas, it is used for decorating a large area, such as a wall or the like; such a lamp string has two power-supply wires, of which each is connected with a plurality of sockets in series; one end of each of the two power-supply wires is directly connected with a main bulb of power-supply wires, or connected through a connecting member. All lamp strings are connected with the main cable of power-supply wires respectively so as to form into a large lamp string to be hung on a wall surface or the like for ornamental purpose; however, the aforesaid large lamp string is subject to twisting together at least partially upon being blown with wind; therefore, such lamp string is usually fastened in place with a net; in that case, the lamp string would cause more or less inconvenience upon being set up or removed from a site.
In the conventional clasper device for the power-supply wires of a lamp string, please reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,802, the clamp device according to that invention has been commercialized, and it is used for connecting a plurality of lamp strings into a lamp network to be mounted on a wall or a large flat surface; however, any one socket in the lamp strings might be luxated from the clasper thereof in case of being pulled with a force "P" as shown in FIG. 8.